Sparks Fly - A MarshallxChase Collection
by KNDfreak
Summary: Basically, same thing like Chasing Tails, only more Taylor Swift themed. If you do not like Taylor Swift or Chase and Marshall as a couple, don't let the door hit you on the way out! :D ChasexMarshall. DUH! Maybe some others. First chapter: You belong with me.
1. You Belong With Me

**Chapter 1: You Belong With Me**

Marshall had been reading a good book when he heard his best friend's voice, sounding a bit distress. _I can only guess about what._ He thought, rolling his eyes as Chase came up to him, talking through his pup tag.

"Come on Skye, it was just a joke!"

 _"Well, it wasn't a very funny one, Chase."_ Skye had answered back, but before Chase could explain himself, Skye had cut off the call. Sighing, the German Shepherd hung his head, before looking at his friend.

"Girlfriend trouble?" Marshall muttered, uninterested, but this seem to fly over Chase's head.

"Yeah. This time over a joke!" Chase sighed and sat down next to Marshall. "I don't know what's wrong. Every day, it seems like we are getting into more and more arguments. This isn't the Skye I know, the one that I fell in love with."

"Maybe she's PMSing," Marshall teased, causing Chase to laugh.

"I wish that was the case," The German Shepherd said, before sighing once more. "Still, I have to make it up to her. I have to be a better mate."

 _Why do YOU have to be a better mate? Why can't SHE get over herself and realize just how special you are? Why do you ALWAYS have to explain yourself to HER when SHE needs to be the one apologizing for putting you through so much stuff?_ Marshall thought to himself, but didn't dare say it out loud. It would come off as bitter and a bit envious, and give Chase the wrong idea.

"Whatever works, Chase." The Dalmatian said, flipping a page in his book. Chase sat there for a moment, looking at him, before biting his lip.

"I'm taking her out tonight. That should put me on the good side." He said, looking back at Marshall, who was still more interested in the book than his best friend.

"So go do it. Don't waste your time with me." Marshall said. Sighing, Chase got up and began walking towards his pup house. Meanwhile, Marshall did his best not to cry, struggling to finish his story. _It's not fair. I loved him first._ He thought. "She doesn't treat him right, she doesn't appreciate him like I do, she doesn't love him like I do..."

 _You belong with me Chase..._

* * *

It was during the middle of the night that Marshall had heard a soft knocking at the door. Barely opening his eyes, Marshall yawned and open the door to see Chase standing there, tears in his eyes. Sleep immediately left the Dalmatian.

"What's wrong?"

"We got into an argument." Chase said, taking a step inside the Dally's pup house. "We said some things and...god, it hurts..." Chase sobbed. Putting aside the selfish part of him, the one that wanted to yell at Chase even more for waking him up because of his and Skye's relationship problems, Marshall nuzzled him slightly.

"There, there. It can't be too bad." He said, but Chase shook his head.

"It's worse than the last time. Skye...she...she told me that she never loved me." _I knew it._ Marshall thought bitterly, but let Chase continue. "Said she was with Rubble the whole time we were dating. Why would she do this to me?"

 _To be honest, I kind of saw it coming._ Marshall thought, but shook his head. He couldn't say these things to Chase, not while he was hurting and he certainly wouldn't appreciate his friend rubbing the salt into the wound.

"I don't know, Chase, but what I do know, is that Skye wasn't the one for you." He said, nuzzling the German Shepherd again.

"Then who is?"

 _ME!_ The voice in his head wanted to scream out, but Marshall kept silent and continued to comfort the heartbroken Shepherd.

* * *

"You coming to the dance, Marshall?" Chase asked. Marshall blinked and looked at him before looking back at his book.

"I have to finish..." He whispered, but Chase had heard him and frowned in disappointment.

"Oh...okay...if you change your mind, you know where to find us." He said before walking with Ryder and the rest of the pups. Marshall watched them go, feeling torn. Looking down at the book, Marshall bit his lip, before glancing back at the group before they were too far away to see, and couldn't help but notice how a certain flying pup was trying to move closer to Chase. Eyes narrowing, Marshall slammed down the book and stood up.

"I think it's time for a wake up call, Skye. You can't have the best of both worlds." He said, before storming down the road, following the group.

* * *

When Marshall arrived, the dance was in full swing. He glanced around nervously before spotting the group, more specifically, spotted Skye trying to dance with Chase. The German Shepherd was doing his best to ignore her, but Marshall could tell, any minute now, he will waver, and give in. _And then, he'll be all hers again, and do the exact same stunt she did before._ Marshall thought, scowling, before walking towards them.

It wasn't long until Chase had spotted him and his amber eyes glittered with excitement, but there was something else too. Something Marshall hadn't seen before and it made his gut squirm.

"Excuse me, Skye, but I would like to dance with Chase if you don't mind." Marshall said, startling the pup. Skye blinked, looking at both of him, before shifting on her paws, nervous.

"Um, sure Marshall. Go right ahead." With that, Marshall pulled Chase to the dancefloor and began dancing with him.

"Thanks." Chase whispered. Marshall smiled sadly.

"What would you do without me Chase?" He asked, half-serious. It was amazing just how much trouble the German Shepherd could get into, romantic-wise. If it wasn't for Marshall, Chase would still be in a in-and-out relationship with Skye, and Marshall wasn't sure how much his poor heart could take it.

"I'd be a dead pup," Chase answered, half-serious as well. "Marshall...there's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

Marshall stilled. _Please, please, please tell me those three words I have been desperate to hear!_ He begged.

"Marshall...I...I...I think I love you." Chase said, blushing a little. They stopped dancing and Marshall looked at him with wide, surprised, eyes before he broke into a smile.

"I love you too, Chase. Always have." With that, Marshall kissed him, causing Chase to grin. "Mate?"

"Mate." Chase answered before kissing him again, making the Dalmatian giggle.


	2. Love Story

**Chapter 2: Love Story**

"Mom?"

Marshall blinked before looking up to see his daughter, Grace, standing in the doorway, biting her lip. Marshall smiled.

"Yeah Grace? Come sit down." He said, motioning her over to him. Grace took the invite and began walking towards her adopted parent, sitting down in front of him. "What is it?"

"I...well...I wanted to know...how did you and Dad meet?" She asked, looking up at Marshall with big, curious, blue eyes. Marshall blinked again before a smile came across his face.

"Well, you should start getting comfortable. It's a long story..."

* * *

 _Marshall stood at the door, biting his lip nervously. He couldn't believe Ryder thought this was a good idea, to bring another pup around just because he was bored and lonely. He knew the ten year old had good intentions, but...Marshall could never trust another dog again, not after what happen with his family._

 _"Marshall, I got a surprise for you..." He heard Ryder said and shoving down the despair he'd felt, Marshall turned around and force a smile on his face, his tail wagging slowly._

 _"Oh really? What is it?" He asked. Ryder grinned and revealed the new pup, a German Shepherd. Marshall could feel his heart drop as he took in the pup. He was slightly bigger than the Dalmatian, had beautiful golden amber eyes, fur mostly black, but had some tan on his paws, and his ears were slightly floppy, on their way of becoming upward. The German Shepherd smiled at him, and Marshall felt his stomach flip. **What's happening to me?** He thought as Ryder gently placed the pup on the ground._

 _"Hi! I'm Chase! You're Marshall, right?" Chase asked, tail wagging. Marshall blinked before stuttering out._

 _"Y-yeah, I am." He said, but before he could say anything else, Chase had zoomed to him and began hugging him with all his might, catching Marshall off guard. He started to squirm, not really use to being hug by another pup._

 _"I can tell we're going to be great friends!" Chase said, letting Marshall go. Marshall could only stare at him, seeing a little sparkle in Chase's eye, causing him to flush and look away._

 _"Friends?" He whispered, and Chase nodded._

 _"Hmmhmm! Friends!" Chase said, and Marshall couldn't help but smile a little._

 _"I like that..."_

 _Chase smiled._

* * *

 _A month has passed since the two have met, and Marshall was really getting use to having Chase around. The German Shepherd was smart, brave, funny, and loved to play, which matched Marshall's playful spirit equally. Ryder has never seen Marshall this happy before, not since they left Michigan and went off to Adventure Bay. The ten year old was glad he had gotten Marshall a playmate, it looked like it was working after all._

 _Meanwhile, Marshall was starting to feel something completely different towards Chase. Ever since the two had met, and ever since Chase had dug up his past, Chase became somewhat overprotective of him. Nobody dared mess with the Dally in fear of Chase's wrath, and it made Marshall so happy to know Chase cared about him so much, and pretty much been the best mate one could possibly have._

 ** _Mate..._** _Marshall thought, blushing, before shaking his head. No, that was silly! There is no possible way for Chase to think of Marshall like that, nor could Marshall. He wouldn't allow it to happen. He sighed._

 _"Hey, Marsh. What's wrong?" Chase asked, walking towards him. Marshall bit his lip and looked away._

 _"Nothing. Just a silly thought is all." He said, but Chase shook his head._

 _"I'll be the judge of that. Come on, is it what Dylan had said about us?" Chase asked, making Marshall blush. He remembered that incident in the park, when a Doberman had begun to tease Marshall and Chase for being together, calling them faggots, and claimed he couldn't believe the two had mated. Chase had gone off, of course, but Marshall had been mortified. Had the two really been together so long that now others began to see them as a couple?_

 _"Kind of..."_

 _"Don't listen to that idiot. We're just good friends is all, who happens to spend every day together." Chase said, smiling, as if nothing he just said was wrong or could be taken wrong. Marshall wasn't so sure._

 _"Chase...have you ever thought about mating? I mean, like, what would be your mate material?" Marshall asked. He wasn't sure why he asked Chase that, and began to blush when he realized he was making an utter fool of himself. Chase didn't mind though, and began to think._

 _"Well...I would for my mate to be just as funny as I am, and happens to love their duty like we do." He said, grinning at Marshall. "Most of all, I just want to be someone who I truly care about, someone who will love me for who I am, and all my flaws. They have to know that the things I do, I do it because I care. Knows that I will be there and protect them from every danger if it could be helped."_

 _"That's really sweet, Chase," Marshall said, smiling. "You really thought it through."_

 _"Hmmhmm, and you? What's your mate material?" Chase asked, surprising Marshall. The Dalmatian bit his lip and looked at the ground._

 _"I haven't really thought about it yet." He said. Chase didn't say anything, which made Marshall flinch, until the German Shepherd stood up and smiled at him, though, the gleam in his eyes had dimmed just a bit._

 _"Well, I hope you figure it out. Who knows? Your mate could closer to you than you think." Before Marshall could say anything, Chase had walked away, leaving the Dally stunned._

* * *

 _Another month had gone by, and this time, the family - now called the PAW Patrol - had grown quite a bit. They now had a mix-breed named Rocky, a Cockapoo named Skye, and now, adding to the list, was a Chocolate Labrador named Zuma. They all had their jobs to do, and they all got along quite well, especially Chase and Skye._

 _For whatever reason, this upsets Marshall. A month back, the Dalmatian could have sworn up and down that he and Chase were close, closer than two male pups should, but now, it's a new ballgame, and Marshall really didn't like it._

 _"Where did our tight friendship go?" Marshall asked, looking up at the sky. He didn't get an answer, which he knew, and he sighed, looking back at the ground. "A month ago, Chase had asked what was my mate material. It took a while, but I finally figured it out, a little too late," Marshall felt tears sting his eyes. "Him. My mate...was Chase all along."_

 _What Marshall didn't realize was that a certain flying pup had overheard this conversation and was now on her way, leaving the Dalmatian to his tears._

* * *

 _A year passed, and everything was still as normal as ever, if only two additions to the team - a English Bulldog named Rubble, and a Husky named Everest - but for Marshall, he felt so alone. Sure, he was still friendly and lovable, and all that jazz, but something was missing. Something that Marshall knew was important, knew he couldn't get even if he'd tried._

 _Until one day, during one of the worst winter storms they ever, fate began to smile on Marshall._

 _"Marshall?" A voice spoke, startling the Dalmatian from his thoughts. Looking back, Marshall smiled lightly._

 _"Chase..." Chase just smiled, walking up to the Dalmatian and began to watch the snow from the inside of the lookout. The two were quiet until Chase spoke up._

 _"Have you thought about it?" He asked, confusing Marshall._

 _"About?"_

 _"Your mate." At that, Marshall's heart skipped a beat. His eyes went wide as a blush came across his face, stuttering over his words._

 _"U-um, y-yeah, I guess." He said. He heard Chase chuckle a little, and when he turned around to face him, he was caught in the eyes of the glowing ambers that were shining brightly. Chase smiled, and Marshall couldn't help but notice just how close they were, the blush growing._

 _"Really? Because...I had figured out my mate long ago." Chase whispered, but before Marshall could say anything, Chase kissed him. Marshall's cries were muffled, but he didn't protest and instead, returned the kiss too, body shivering at Chase wrapped his arm around him. "Love you Marshall."_

 _Marshall's face was still red, and he hid his smile in the neck of Chase._

 _"Love you too Chase."_

 _"I'm going to make you mine," Chase immediately said. "You're going to be mine for a long time, and we will get married, and we will always be together, until death do us apart." Marshall was blushing, but didn't stop Chase as he began to nibbling on his neck. "All mine, every last part of you."_

 _Marshall moaned, enjoying the feel of the German Shepherd._

 _"And all you have to do, is say yes." Chase whispered into his ear. Marshall blinked and looked up at Chase who was staring at him with a serious expression. The Dalmatian smiled._

 _"Yes."_

* * *

"Wow..." Grace said, looking at her adopted mother with wide eyes. Marshall smiled.

"And that's how we first met and fell in love." He said. Grace looked as though she was deep in thought, before turning towards her mother.

"You think I would meet someone like that?" She asked. Marshall grinned.

"Anything's possible." He said. Grace just smiled and began to leave the room, excited for her own love adventure. Marshall just sighed as his mate began to walk into the room.

"What's got her excited?" Chase asked, nuzzling Marshall.

"Her own Romeo and Juliet story. I just told her how we met and ended up being mates." He said. Chase hummed.

"We were so young back then..."

"Yeah," Marshall gave Chase a lick. "I love you."

Chase smiled. "Love you too."


	3. Mine

**Chapter 3: Mine**

The newly formed team, PAW Patrol, was still something Marshall wasn't use to. They only had a week under their belt and despite the rescues and the good work ethic, Marshall still wasn't exactly comfortable with the others, especially Chase. Don't get him wrong, Chase was his best friend and Marshall loved him dearly, it was just...

 _That_ was the problem. He _loved_ his best friend, as in, wanting to be mates with the German Shepherd. He was pretty sure Chase didn't like him in that way, and, going by his own experience when he'd first came out of the closet, he didn't want to risk their friendship like that. He didn't want to scare off Chase just because the Dalmatian was feeling something other than friendship towards him.

The Dalmatian sighed.

"Maybe it's for the best he doesn't know..." He muttered to himself.

"Who doesn't know what?" A voice piped up, startling Marshall. The black-and-white pup turned around to see Chase standing there, a light smile on his face, while interest danced in his eyes. Marshall swallowed, as memories of how they've met started to play in his head. _He was just as handsome back then as he is now..._ Marshall thought, blushing lightly, biting his lip.

"Oh nothing! Well, nothing you need to worry about Chase." He said, smiling at the German Shepherd. Chase merely raised an eyebrow before sitting down next to Marshall, only, a bit too close in his personal space, in Marshall's opinion.

"It can't be 'nothing' if you decided it was better for this mysterious person to not know at all," Chase said, cocking his head to the side. "Come on, you can tell me."

"I..." Marshall hesitated. "I...don't know if that's a good idea."

"Marshall, I'm your best friend. Whatever you have to say to me, I won't tell a soul. I promise." Chase said, moving closer to the Dalmatian. So close, in fact, that Marshall was hear Chase's heartbeat and could smell his scent. The Dalmatian was having a hard time focusing.

"I...I love you." Marshall stuttered out, blushing a bit as Chase smiled.

"Aww, is that what you're worrying about? Don't worry, I love you too, Marsh." Marshall shook his head.

"N-no, Chase, I mea-"

"I know. And I love you too, in that way."

Marshall stared up at Chase, who only stared back with a twinkle in his eye. Before long, Chase planted a kiss on Marshall's lip and the Dalmatian couldn't help but smile as he kissed back.

* * *

Since their relationship had begun, Marshall and Chase were in the honeymoon stage. They couldn't get enough of each other, flirting with each other, laughing and telling jokes. The others were happy that the two founders - as they were the first to be in the PAW Patrol - found love in each other. They were supportive, as was the rest of the community when they found out about Marshall and Chase's relationship.

Marshall felt like he was on cloud nine whenever he was around Chase. The German Shepherd was so protective of him, and was willing to share his love with him, taking care of him, and Marshall knew, he just knew, that this relationship was probably the best he's ever going to get. Heck, it was the only relationship he ever had, and yet, it still felt like the best to him.

He suddenly felt wraps wrap around his mid torso, and Marshall couldn't help but smile.

"Chase..." He said as the German Shepherd laid down next to him, planting kisses on his neck.

"Marshall..." Chase whispered back, voice a bit husky. Marshall shivered. He knew that neither of them were ready for that stage yet, the mating, but Chase was making it so hard not to give into him and just say yes. "Cold?"

"N-no," Marshall said, blushing lightly as Chase placed a kiss on the tip of his ear. Of course he wasn't cold, Chase's fur and warmth was right there next to him, but that's not what he was shivering about. He groaned. "S-stop..."

Chase paused in his interaction, and grinned.

"Okay." He said, settling his head on Marshall's chest. Marshall sighed, looking up at the sky that was shining brightly down on them.

"I really like the stars." Marshall said, feeling Chase shift against him, probably to get a better look.

"I do too. They are very beautiful when they are twinkling, just like you." Chase said, looking at Marshall, who only smiled down back at him.

"Aww..." He cooed, and Chase planted a kiss on his lips. _It's just as sweet and gentle as the first time._ Marshall thought, breaking into a smile, as kissed back just as soft and gentle as Chase.

* * *

After the honeymoon stage came the real test. The test of patience, the test of importance, the test of wanting know if their relationship was good or not.

The test wasn't easy.

Many times, both Chase and Marshall had gotten on each other's nerves, done something they shouldn't have, causing the other to worry out of their minds, and just in general getting into fights that Marshall didn't even know how they started. It was frustrating and heartbreaking, because Marshall really did love Chase and he wanted to work out their problems, but every time they got into a conversation, it started to become a screaming match and it was bringing so many painful memories that Marshall didn't know how to deal with it.

It's getting to the point where Marshall was regretting being mates with Chase.

And as they continue to fight, Marshall felt his heart break and before he knew it, he'd left the Lookout, tears stinging in his eyes. He hadn't gone far, he just wanted to be alone while he'd figured out if the drama that's currently happening was worth staying in the relationship.

Sobbing, he almost missed Chase calling out his name.

"M-Marshall! Marshall please! I'm sorry okay?!" Marshall paused in his crying, and look to see Chase running towards him, worry in his eyes. Seeing that, Marshall's heart skipped a beat.

"G-go away..."

"Marshall please, you know I didn't mean to upset you..." Chase said, panting slightly. Marshall sniffled. Getting closer to the Dally, Chase nuzzled him. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you cry, or hurt your feelings. Please talk to me."

"...Do you regret being mates with me Chase?" Marshall whimpered, and his voice sounded so hurt, that Chase had to whimper to share his own pain.

"No, I never regret making you my mate, Marshall," That's when Chase pulled him closed. "I still love you, Marsh. I still remember seeing you and saying to myself 'Wow! What a pretty pup!' and how lucky am I to have such pup. And every time I do look at you, I am reminded of why I love you. You're smart, you're pretty, you're funny, you're everything I ever wanted. I am so, so, sorry for ever putting tears on your face. It's the last thing I wanted."

Marshall sniffled again.

"I-I love you too." He muffled against Chase's neck. Pulling apart slightly, Chase kissed Marshall on the lips, just as sweet and gentle as Marshall remembered, and despite his tears, Marshall smiled.

"You look better with a smile on your face." Chase said, smiling at the Dalmatian. He couldn't help himself, he giggled. "We're going to work this out, okay? We'll sit down like normal adults and we'll talk about what's bothering us. No more screaming, no more saying hurtful things to each other. Understand?"

Marshall nodded.

"Okay."

Chase smiled.

* * *

Flash forward, and here they are. Older, wiser, and still mated with each other. They had adopted daughter, named Grace, who had a best friend, named Willow, as well as the other pups in the upcoming generation of the PAW Patrol.

"Can you believe it? Who knew this is where our life was going to be headed?" Marshall asked, causing Chase to chuckle.

"I did, because you are the best thing that's ever been mine." Chase said, nuzzling Marshall. Suddenly a groan was heard.

"Get a room you two!" Said a white, female, long-haired German Shepherd, rolling her eyes. Chase merely stuck his tongue out which caused Marshall to laugh. Still, he couldn't help but echo the words Chase had said in his mind.

 _You are the best thing that's ever been mine._


	4. Our Song

**Chapter 4: Our Song**

Chase had decided to take up the habit of patrolling the little town, with Ryder's permission, to see if there was anything he could do to help, and alert the others of the situation. The German Shepherd often went alone, despite how much he was worrying his mate, but on days like this, when Chase knew there wasn't much trouble, he had decided to let Marshall come along with.

The Dalmatian was in the back of his truck, looking at the buildings they passed, lost in his mind. It took a good second for Chase to realize his mate was unusually quiet, and it took another before he spoke.

"Something wrong Marshall?" Chase asked, giving the Dally a brief glance before he focused back on the road. Marshall blinked, somewhat startled, before he realized Chase had been talking to him.

"Oh, not really. At least, I don't think it's important..." He muttered, but Chase heard him anyway.

"Maybe to you, it's not, but it is to me. Tell me what's on your mind." He said, making a turn around the block. It sounded much like a demand, but Marshall knew better. He knew Chase loved him and only wanted him to open up a little, as he was his mate and for Chase, he was his top priority. Marshall couldn't help but smile at the thought. It genuinely touched his heart that Chase cared about him so much like that, to know that no matter what, Chase would have his back and won't laugh in his face - sometimes - whenever Marshall says or do something wrong, but instead, helped him through it.

It's one of the many reasons why he loved Chase.

"Well...you know how songwriters always have a certain song for a certain person? Well, I was just thinking, um, well,"

"That's three 'well's in one sentence." Chase teased, but let Marshall continued.

"We don't have one. A song, I mean." He said. Chase paused.

"Do we need one?"

"Well...no, but it'll be nice." Marshall muttered, blushing. Inside of his head, he was bashing himself for ever thinking it was a good idea to tell Chase this. Chase may have spoiled Marshall rotten just by loving him silly, but even he had his limits and apparently, songs were one of those. It was stupid of him to think Chase would ever pull out a guitar and start singing love songs to the Dally.

Looking at Marshall through his reflection, Chase shook his head and was about to comment when he heard a distress cry. Stopping the truck, whatever he was about to say to Marshall halted, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Marshall-"

"I heard."

"Good, go tell the others." Chase paused and before Marshall could leap out of the truck to get Ryder and the others, Chase turned towards him and planted a kiss on him. Moaning, Marshall returned the kiss, and then forced himself to pull away when he notice his body quivering under Chase's touch. "Gonna play our song." He heard Chase muttered and then flipped on his sirens. Marshall was confused and looked at Chase for answers. "Our song."

Marshall blinked, but smiled anyway.

* * *

Marshall sighed, throwing his helmet onto the ground.

Everything had been going against him, it seems. First, there was the fact that his water cannon had not been working properly, and ended up soaking most of the team. Then, his fire truck had gotten a flat right during a rescue which caused him time, and he was so glad Skye had been able to pick up his slack when he couldn't. Then there was the ball getting stuck up in the tree, officially ending the game he and the pups were playing until Marshall had gotten it down, but by that point, everyone, including Chase, had left to do something else. Finally, there was himself - clumsy falling into buckets of paint that was suppose to be for Famer Yumi's barn.

All in all, it was a terrible day for the fire pup.

Looking up, Marshall blinked in surprise to see a small little note on the front of his truck/pup house.

 _Looks like you were having a terrible day. Thought these would cheer you up.  
\- Love, Chase  
P.S This is also part of our song_

Marshall couldn't help but smile. Leave it to his Chase to start making himself feel better after an godawful strings of bad luck. Taking the note, Marshall entered his pup house and stopped when he saw nothing but a bunch of red roses in the dead center of his bed. They were varies shades of red - from cherry to crimson - but there was a single pink flower in the middle, beautifully cut, that had a dash of red on its petals. Marshall cooed.

"Aww, Chase." He said, picking up the dozens of roses and smelled them. He couldn't help but giggle. _Our song huh?_ He thought, looking at the picture of him and Chase kissing underneath the mistletoe. _I think I like our song._

* * *

It was late at night when he heard knocking. Barely opening his eyes, Marshall yawned and began to move towards the sound and open the door.

"Chase?" He whispered, surprised. Chase grinned and made to move inside of the fire pup's house.

"Sorry for disturbing you, but I couldn't sleep." Chase said, and looked at his mate. "You don't mind if I crash here, do you?"

"No, not at all. You know you're always welcome here, Chase." Marshall said, closing the door behind him. Before he could ask what was troubling him, Chase immediately pressed his lips against Marshall's, making the Dalmatian squeak in surprise as well as moaning. Before things got too heavy, Chase pulled back, smiling when Marshall let out a whine, and immediately looked over at him, his eyes half-demanding to finish what he'd started, but also asking him why would he do that.

"That was for our date." He said, making Marshall blink in confusion.

"Date?"

"Our very first one. I should have kissed you, but instead, I chickened out." Chase said, laughing a little at himself. Marshall blushed.

"You're not the only one," He said, before squirming in Chase's arms and looked at him. "Chase..."

"Think of it as part of our song." The German Shepherd purred and kissed him again, this time, with no intention of stopping. While Marshall moaned and whimper under Chase's touch and kisses, inside, he was smiling.

He was beginning to like more and more of their song.

* * *

Marshall huffed, looking down at the radio with frustration.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked, looking over at his mate.

"Just waiting for a song is all." Marshall said, confusing Chase. The German Shepherd blinked.

"Song?"

"A song that's even better than our song. I can't find one, though." He said and Chase shook his head, a smile on his face.


	5. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Chapter 5: I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

It was a beautiful Friday night for star-gazing. Ryder had allowed the pups to do another sleepover underneath the stars, and they could hardly contain their excitement, especially Marshall.

"This time, I'm going to stay up all night." He said. Chase smirked.

"Isn't that what you said the last time when we decided to stay up all night waiting for Santa?" He asked, causing Marshall to pout.

"Well...yeah, but this time it's different!"

"How so?"

"Cause I have you as a mate to keep me up." Marshall said, wagging his tail. Chase merely chuckled, though, his heart did skip a beat when Marshall mentioned him.

"I'll be a terrible mate if I kept waking you up." Chase said.

"You'll be a terrible mate regardless if you don't." Marshall joked, causing both of them to laugh. Soon, the pups were ready to spend the night star-gazing. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep, one-by-one, but as Marshall had said, now that he and Chase were mates, he doubted Chase would let him sleep throughout the night. In fact, they were the only two still awake, looking up at the sky.

"The stars are really pretty." Chase commented, causing Marshall to hum.

"And to think, they are just balls of gas burning million miles away!" The Dalmatian said, making Chase laugh once more. It was quiet between the two, but it was a comfortable quiet, as Marshall shifted closer to the German Shepherd. "Chase, you know I love you right?"

"I would hope that you do." Chase joked, making Marshall smile.

"I do." He said.

"Well then, I love you too, Marshall." Chase said, smiling at the Dalmatian. Marshall just grinned and hid his face in the crook of Chase's neck. It didn't take long before Chase heard snoring up close in his ear, and he wrapped his arm around Marshall, before closing his eyes and soon fell asleep after.

* * *

"Seriously, Chase?" Marshall asked, giving his mate the stink eye. Chase whimpered pathetically, ears falling flat. The Dalmatian wasn't really mad, but it was so cute to see Chase look guilty, and so long as Chase knew he'll be forgiven a moment later, a little scolding never really hurt their relationship.

"I'm sorry." Chase said, looking down at the mess he'd made. There was mud everywhere and of course Chase was the one tracking it everywhere in Marshall's pup house. It had rain earlier, and of course where it rains, there was puddles and mud. Like a little kid, Chase couldn't help himself and began splashing in one, until his paws were soaked and covered with mud, and then he had a grand idea to go visit Marshall as is.

On the inside, Marshall was laughing.

The Dalmatian shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you?" Marshall muttered, pressing his nose against Chase's neck and breathed in his scent. He couldn't help but smile as Chase squirm under the airy touch.

"Keep me and love me?" Chase said, giving Marshall his best puppy dog eye yet. Marshall laughed.

"Of course, silly! I don't think a little mud is going to end our relationship!" He said.

"Even if I do this?" Before Marshall could question him, Chase had thrown a mud ball that seemingly appeared out of nowhere at him. The Dalmatian recoiled in shock, even as Chase began to run away laughing.

"Chase! Get back here!" Marshall screamed, slightly laughing, as he ran out in the rain after his mate.

* * *

Marshall sighed, looking down at the river with a slight frown on his face.

Some days, it felt like Marshall was useless to the team, and they didn't need him. It felt like his screw-ups always got in the way, and the team were force to laugh because Marshall's job was supposedly the comic relief, and sometimes, some of his antics didn't seem funny, just annoying. Deep inside, Marshall feared his friends real thoughts about him, telling him he's no good, and that they should have taken Marshall off the team. Then, Ryder would agree and Marshall would be back in the Animal Shelter again, waiting for someone to love him.

Thinking about it hurts him, more than he'll ever admit out loud, and Marshall had to wonder if Chase felt the same.

As if hearing this, Chase slowly approached the Dally and wrapped him in his arms. He didn't ask what was wrong, nor did Marshall tell him. They just looked at each other, Chase hard while Marshall lowered his head, and that's when Chase kissed him. It wasn't like any other kiss, however, this one was special. This kiss was one of reassurance, of comfort, a vow that will never break, because Chase wouldn't dare to, and Marshall wouldn't let him. His arms tighten in what was deemed as a comfortable squeeze, and when they broke away, Chase continue to pin Marshall with the same blazing stare.

 _I love you,_ he seem to say. _And don't you dare forget it._

Marshall smiled.


	6. Speak Now

**Chapter 6: Speak Now**

Marshall crept inside the lookout, eyeing the decorations warily. The room was filled with flowers, banters, and a huge sign that said _Good Luck In Marriage Chase and Skye!_ to which the Dalmatian could only roll his eyes at.

Today was suppose to be a good day, if you were to ask anyone else besides Marshall. Today was the day Chase and Skye would finally tie the knot, after being together for so long, have kids and live happily after ever.

Thinking about it just made him sick.

A part of him was jealous, because Skye had finally got what he had wanted from the get-go - Chase. She had finally gave him enough attention to make their relationship real, and Chase wouldn't stop going on and on about her for the last couple of years, and every time he would rant to Marshall about the progress of their relationship, Marshall would just grin and bare with it, because Marshall loved Chase too, and he only wanted the best for him.

It's a shame that what Chase thought was the best Marshall thought otherwise.

Skye really didn't love Chase, at least, not in the way Chase thought she did. He had seen it all the time with her shyly looking over at Rubble, biting her bottom lip, and sometime, when she was with Rubble, she seems to genuinely care about him, more than a friend should. Sometimes she would flirt with the younger, before realizing she was suppose to be with Chase, and Marshall couldn't help but notice that every time she was around Chase, any love she had evaporated. Instead, it turned into a love Marshall recognize right off the bat - friendship.

She didn't really love, love Chase, but only consider him a close friend. It was heartbreaking, but at the same time, a sigh of relief. He had always feared he had missed his chance with Chase, wanting to tell him how he always felt about him, and wanted to be his forever. Now, the door had revealed itself, and Marshall was going to take the plunge; but now there was something else stopping him.

What if Chase didn't feel the same way? Then he'll make a fool of himself, on Chase and Skye's wedding day, and Chase would marry Skye, regardless of what Marshall had to say. Thinking of that, Marshall's steps haltered, a crestfallen look taken upon his face.

Regardless of what Marshall say to him, regardless that he loves him, Chase would still have to make the decision on whether or not he wanted to marry Skye. If it turns out Marshall's dreams were all for naught, the Dalmatian wasn't sure he could face the world ever again, having to embarrassed himself in front of their friends and family.

And with this thought, Marshall swiftly turned around and was out the door.

Rejection was bad, but rejection in front of the public was even worse.

* * *

He could see her family, they were all thrilled at the idea of Skye and Chase marrying, though, some unclear than others. Marshall had always wondered if Skye had came from a prissy family and, looking at her parents face, he thought right. As happy as they are, their face didn't show it, which kind of unnerve the Dalmatian a little.

Looking forward, he could see Chase sitting there, with an uneasy look on his face. At first, Marshall thought he was just nervous, and was going to comfort him if that was the case, but then Chase looked at him and he froze in his seat.

The look on Chase's face was begging, _pleading_ with him to not to do it, but Marshall was honestly confused. The two continued to stare at each other, even when Skye had begun to walk down the aisle. Chase's eyes were staring straight at him, silently wishing Marshall to do something that the Dalmatian wasn't sure what. _Does he know?_ He thought, heart skipping a beat. _Does he know how I feel about him?_

Chase cut over to Skye, and began to smile, eyes gleaming - but something was off, Marshall knew. Chase didn't look _near_ as excited about his wedding as he thought, and every time he thought of this, Marshall's heart was beating faster and faster, a flush coming across his face.

Skye had decided she wanted her wedding dress to be pink, and while it was a very beautiful dress, Marshall had wished she'd gone with the traditional white instead. The dress seems to make it like she was floating, and Marshall had to look away and back at Chase.

He was staring at him again.

Marshall bit his lip.

 _Does...Can I...I mean..._ Marshall began to look everywhere but Chase and slowly realized that Rocky was also staring at him, giving him a pointed look. He knew why Rocky was staring at him like that, he had told him months before that he had fallen in love with Chase, but never had the courage to tell him. Rocky had told him over and over that he should come clean to Chase, and that nothing bad will ever happen. _Yeah, well, him getting married is bad._ Marshall thought, reluctantly looking back at Chase, who was now standing in front of Skye, the preacher saying his words.

 _Speak now,_ A thought came to him, surprising him. _Speak up or you will never know what true happiness is._ Marshall blinked.

"Is there anyone here that can give reason as to why these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

...

Silence.

Chase looked over at him again, and before he could stop himself, Marshall stood up.

"I can. I love Chase." Marshall said, ignoring a few gasp that he knew came from Skye's family. He swallowed roughly. "And...I know Chase loves me back."

"Chase?" The preacher asked, looking down at the German Shepherd. "Do you?"

Chase continue to pin Marshall down with his stare, and Marshall felt like he was the biggest fool in the world. He had no proof that Chase ever thought of him that way, other than the strange glances of today, and Marshall could feel his heart break as he tried to push back the tears.

"...I do." Chase whispered, running away from the bride-to-be-not, and wrapped his arms around Marshall as tight as he could. Marshall blushed as Chase nuzzled him. "I love you Marshall."

Marshall grinned.

"Love you too, Chase. Let's ditch this popsicle stand." Chase laughed, letting go of Marshall and began to run right along side the Dalmatian.

Back at the lookout, Skye just smiled.

"So glad you were around when they said, speak now."


	7. How You Get The Girl

**Chapter 7: How You Get The Girl**

Chase stood at the door, not caring that he was soaked to the bone.

He was finally going to do it. He was finally going to confess his love to his best friend, Marshall. The problem is, whenever he was around the Dally, Chase always seemed tongue-tied and loss of words, and Marshall would just tilt his head to the side cutely, unaware of his best friend's dilemma. Then, the German Shepherd would play it off as if he had a crush on Skye, and it had been difficult to express that to her, not knowing that he was really talking about him, and Marshall would give him the advice he needs, the only thing being that Chase couldn't use this advice when he's literally three feet away from his actual crush.

So, all in all, it's been very difficult to tell Marshall how he feels.

Chase bit his lip, wondering if he should turn around, when the door open revealing a smiling Dally.

"Chase," He said, eyes twinkling in amusement. "What are you doing out in the rain?"

Chase, once again, was at loss for words.

"I, er, I just wanted to see...if you were okay." He said, blushing a little. Marshall blinked and tilted his head, adorably confused.

"I'm fine, but thanks for caring about me." He said, his tail wagging a little. Chase swallowed roughly.

"Oh...alright then...guess I'll be-"

"Wait, Chase. Why don't you come in? I have a towel somewhere you can dry off." Marshall said.

"Oh, I couldn't-"

"Come on, it's no trouble at all! After all, you're my best friend." Marshall said, pulling Chase inside. Chase couldn't help but blush as the door to Marshall's pup house closed after him. _It's been a while since we've last visit each other's houses._ He thought, looking around at all the comic books and magazines. Chase couldn't help but smile. _Still as cluttered as ever. I guess some things don't change._

"Here we go! One clean towel coming up!" Marshall said, giving Chase a yellow towel. Chase chuckled and began to dry himself off.

"Thanks Marshall."

"No problem. Now, mind telling me why you were out in the rain now?" Chase froze and he could only stare at his friend, who was looking at him with curious blue eyes. With a slow smile, Chase said...

"Just got lost in the rain."

* * *

Six months later, and Chase still hadn't confessed his true feelings for Marshall, though, the two were pretty close. Rocky and Zuma were the first to spot Chase's true intentions, and had only smiled encouragingly, which made Chase blush. Skye had been the next one to figure out, and she had been supportive of him too, wanting him to tell Marshall how he felt about him, but the German Shepherd continued to put it off.

Even Ryder wanted him to confess!

Chase shook his head.

He appreciated his friends for trying, he really did, but Chase couldn't. His and Marshall's friendship was very important to him, and he didn't want to lose it just because Chase was feeling some type of way towards him. What if he scared the pup? Then what? It'll be awkward, and Chase really wouldn't know what to do if Marshall ever decided to avoid him after his confession.

"Hey Chase! Remember this photo?" A voice called out, startling Chase from his thoughts. He turned around to see Marshall running towards with a photo in his mouth. As soon as he got close, Marshall dropped it and smiled. "This was back when we first got our uniforms! It was so silly!"

Chase couldn't help but smile at the memory.

As it turns out, Ryder had not been good with a sewing machine, and what had been their original uniforms had been too big - or too small in Chase's case - causing Marshall to trip over himself more than usual. Chase, on other hand, had to breathe through his nose his outfit had been so tight. It was probably the most hilarious memory Chase ever had - next to Marshall falling over asleep because he had stayed up all night previously.

"Yeah, that was good..." Chase said, eyeing the Dalmatian. Marshall continued to look through their photos, laughing to himself as he flipped page after page, not noticing he was being stared at. _Which is good,_ Chase thought, looking up at the sky. _I don't to creep him out. I just think there's no possibility of him returning my feelings. So I'll just play safe._

"Chase? Why is there a photo of me in a wedding gown?" Marshall asked, blushing slightly. Chase coughed as he tried to make up an excuse. Ryder hadn't taken the photo, Chase did, because he thought Marshall looked absolutely adorable in it, and of course the Dally didn't want anyone to find out about it, so he decided to try one on in private. Chase just so happens to be walking pass the room when he spotted him, and he just had to take a picture. _Stupid younger me! If I didn't want Marshall to find out about it, putting in the photo album is NOT the right way to go!_ Chase thought.

"S-sorry...but you looked so cute in it, I had to..." Chase stuttered out, blushing. Marshall blushed even more.

"Cute? You thought I was cute?" He asked. Chase bit his lip, and looked at the ground.

"...I always thought you were cute." He mumbled lowly, but Marshall was still able to hear it. There was a slight pause in the air, awkward as it may, before he heard Marshall shift closer to him, causing Chase to blink.

"Thanks Chase. I would have never expected a comment like that from you." Marshall said, blushing even more.

"I wouldn't have said anything but a compliment," Chase muttered back. "For what it's worth, I still think you are cute."

Marshall grinned.

* * *

Marshall had disappeared one day, and Chase nearly lost it. He and the rest of the team had searched _everywhere_ and still, the Dally was nowhere to be seen. As he was on a verge of a meltdown, Skye had finally given them some good news.

They had found Marshall's pup house/firetruck, but then that good news turned sour - they hadn't found Marshall himself. Chase was glad Ryder had decided to let him find Marshall, because he wasn't sure how much more angst he could have taken. When they did found him, all the pups had given all the love they had, and when they went home, Chase had pulled him to the side.

"You scared me," He said in a no-nonsense tone. Marshall swallowed. "Here I was, losing my mind, because my best friend had went up and _left!_ "

"Sorry." Marshall whispered. Chase nearly exploded.

"Sorry? SORRY?! That's ALL you have to say?!" Chase shouted. Marshall started to whimper, tears in his eyes, but Chase paid no mind to that. "You could've been hurt, Marshall! Or worse, DEAD! Something could have happen to you, and then, and then, and then," Chase started to cry on his own. "Then, what would I do without you?"

"I didn't mean to make you worry Chase," Marshall whispered. "I just thought you guys hated me, and...I thought you would hate me more..."

"And why would I ever?"

"Because...because...this." Before Chase could question it, Marshall planted a kiss on Chase's cheek. Chase froze and he could only stare at the Dalmatian before him, who had looked down to hide away his tears. "I love you."

Chase didn't say anything, but gently held Marshall's head up, licked away his tears, and kissed him on the lips. Marshall eagerly responded back, moaning slightly, before the two broke for air.

"I have always loved you Marshall. The whole time we were together, I had been trying to tell you that, but I was always so tongue-tied. Just...don't do this again. Please." Chase said, hugging him as Marshall nodded. "I want to be with you forever and ever, for worse or better."

"Okay." Marshall whispered, causing Chase to tighten his hold.


	8. Enchanted

**Chapter 8: Enchanted**

"Hey Marshall, you okay?" Ryder asked, looking at his pup. Marshall blinked, looked up at Ryder, and gave him a force smile.

"I'm okay. Just really tired all of sudden." He said. Ryder continued to eye him, not really believing him, but knew better than to force Marshall to talk. Eventually, the Dalmatian would come to him if something was bothering him, and Ryder could be right there to listen.

"Wanna go back to the lookout for a nap then?" The ten year old asked.

"I'll probably go, but you should enjoy yourself Ryder. I'll be fine." Marshall said, still with that fake smile on his face. Ryder frowned, slowly turning around.

"O...kay, if you say Marshall." With that, Ryder went back to the Christmas party. Marshall watched him go and when he thought he was safe, the Dalmatian let out a sigh, shoulders slumped. Lately, Marshall hadn't been in the Christmas mood, and the others knew why. Ryder had been contact by the FBI for help with a serious crime, but they would only take one pup for it - and that one pup had been Chase. They asked if they could borrow Chase, and the German Shepherd had been so excited to make his dreams of being a spy come true. Everyone was happy for him, but then they realize that Chase probably won't be back for a while. He'll probably end up missing Christmas, which means Marshall would end up spending Christmas alone, in a sense.

It hurt.

But Marshall faked a smile, pretending to be happy for his best friend, up until he'd left and since then, Marshall hadn't been the same. He wondered if Chase ever thought of him - them - and he wondered if he missed him - THEM - as much as he does with Chase.

With a sigh, Marshall began to head towards the lookout, ignoring the tears that were in his eyes.

He was too hurt right now to be around everyone else, and he really didn't want to bring his depression on them. He'll just tough it out.

Alone.

* * *

Back at the party, everyone was having a grand time, sharing laughs and stories. Skye had been nuzzling underneath Rubble when she spotted a familiar pup that she hasn't seen in a while.

"Chase!" She yelled, catching everyone's attention. They all turned around to see the German Shepherd standing there proudly, a medal on his neck. Chase just grinned, his eyes sparkling.

"Miss me?" He said, causing everyone to rush up towards him and then dogpiled on top of him. He laughed as Ryder and Katie came up to him and smiled.

"Glad to have you back Chase. We missed you." Ryder said.

"It's good to be back, Ryder sir," Chase laughed before looking around and frowned, concern showing in his eyes. "Hey, where's Marshall? He love parties, especially around Christmas."

Everyone was silent as they couldn't really tell Chase about Marshall's behavior after he left. For all they knew, Chase would probably react irrational, and they thought Marshall had suffered enough without an actual heartbreak.

"He said he was tired and was going back to the lookout." Ryder said, shrugging his shoulders. Pushing the pups off, Chase got up and began to walk in the direction of the lookout.

"Chase? Where are you going?" Skye asked.

"To go see Marshall."

"I'm not suwe that's a good idea, dude." Zuma said, sounding very hesitate, but Chase continued to walk. Ryder began to speak.

"Chas-"

"He's my friend, Ryder," Chase said, turning around to face the others with a stern glance. "If something's wrong, I would like to think I'll be the first to know." There was something in Chase's eyes that made Ryder pause, before smiling.

"Go then."

With a nod of his head, Chase began to run towards the lookout, not looking back. Katie smiled.

"Go get 'im Chase."

* * *

When Chase came up to the lookout, he began to look around, slight worried.

The others didn't want him to go visit Marshall, for some reason. That only meant that Marshall took his leaving the hardest and it made Chase feel guilty knowing he couldn't be there to comfort the Dally. Suddenly, Chase heard soft whimpering and sniffles coming from inside the lookout, and the guilt hit him twice as hard.

He made Marshall cry.

Walking towards the lookout, the doors automatically open, startling the Dalmatian pup.

"W-who's there?"

"Marshall?"

Marshall sniffled, eyes wide at the familiar voice he hadn't heard in so long.

"C-Chase?"

"Marshall, where are you?"

"Over here." He whispered, knowing Chase will hear it anyway. He could hear the soft footsteps and before he knew it, Marshall could feel his presence right in front of him. With a wobbly smile, the Dalmatian looked up, tears stained and fur matted around his eyes. "Hi."

"Oh Marshall." Chase whispered, wrapping his arms around the Dalmatian. "I'm so sorry. I should have known better."

"It's okay," Marshall whispered back, stopping himself from hiding his face in the crook of Chase's neck. "It's not your fault, Chase. I wanted to be happy for you, really, but..." Tears started to form again, and Marshall let out a whimper. Chase continued to console him, though, talking about how everything was okay and how he was going to fix this.

Despite it all, Marshall smiled for the first time in weeks.

* * *

It's been two weeks after the Christmas incident, and the others couldn't help but notice how much time Chase was spending around Marshall. The two were always by each other's side, laughing and telling jokes, yet their eyes says it all. They were both happy with each other, secretly telling each other that they love them, and that there will never be anyone else.

They didn't have to say it out loud, it was just in everything that they do, but their eyes confessed most of their secrets.

It wasn't really official until the next week, when Marshall had found a love letter addressed to him with no signature. This made the Dally blush, wondering if it had been from Chase, and when he thought about it, the more butterflies he had in his stomach. He'd desperately wanted to tell Chase he loved him too, but a thought crossed his mind. What if the love letter WASN'T Chase? What if the letter was from an admirer that Marshall never knew?

The Dally felt torn, and hid the letter from plain sight. The days following after had lead to Chase and Marshall being mates.

Turns out, the love letter was not in fact from Chase, but from another male dog. Nobody on the team knew him, yet the dog seems to know a lot about the team, but mostly about Marshall. It had been flattering, of course, but something about the dog made Marshall uncomfortable, and he had politely turned the dog down. Of course, that's when the dog started to make a scene, but Chase had cute that out as soon as it started, stating Marshall was HIS, and that he had to leave. The dog, it seems, was terrified of Chase, and had left the lookout.

Marshall was stunned that Chase had so boldly announce that the Dally was his, and the German Shepherd didn't show the slightest bit of hesitation when he went up and kissed Marshall, before softly biting down on his neck after pulling the collar down. Needless to say, Marshall fainted right after.

After that, Marshall and Chase were official mates and neither of them couldn't be happier if they had tried.

"I was enchanted to meet you..." Marshall sang softly into Chase's ear, smiling when Chase's ear flinch, but otherwise didn't disturb his sleep.

Marshall really was.


	9. Crazier

**Chapter 9: Crazier**

It was such a shock to Ryder to see how much Marshall had changed over the years, and he owe his thanks to a certain German Shepherd. Marshall, born as a breed known for their energetic-ness which usually shapes into a form a destruction if left unchecked, as with all working breeds, - had been the exact opposite when Ryder first got him. He had been shy, a little skittish on the side, kind of suffered from social anxiety mildly, frighten easily, and looked down on himself a lot. He had been like since the ten year old could remember, and nothing he did could convince Marshall that there's nothing to be afraid of, that he wouldn't be judge for who he is.

Then came along Chase.

Ryder hadn't been sure that getting another dog was a good idea. Marshall had always believed he was a weakling, an Omega, and would constantly get bullied by the other dogs, and would most likely submit when being challenged. He didn't want to bring a dog into his home that was going to make Marshall feel worse about himself than he already did. Still, he didn't like the idea of Marshall suffering as much as he was, and he thought maybe a friend would help. So he brought Chase.

Ryder never regretted that.

Chase was the opposite of Marshall - he was energetic, he loved adventure, he loved discovering new things, and he loved being around people in general. Chase didn't show a slightest bit of hesitation when he arrived to his new home, with a new owner and a friend. He went about the yard, sniffing, occasionally taking bathroom breaks, and that's when Marshall and Chase met for the first time.

The very moment the two laid eyes on each other, there was shift in the air.

Of course, the first one to notice this was Marshall, and the Dalmatian had been at lost on what to do. He was shifting constantly, looking at Ryder with something akin to panic in his eyes, as Chase made his way over to him. The closer Chase got, the more panic Marshall was, until they were about an inch away from each other and Marshall was staring at him with wide, wet eyes, still stricken with panic. Chase, while only maybe about month old, was not stupid enough to ignore this and looked at the Dally with concern in his expression.

"Are you okay? Am I scaring you?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. Marshall swallowed, body trembling.

"K-Kind of...I'm not sure what to do..." He said, looking down at the ground. Chase blinked.

"If I'm scaring you, I'll back away. You seem to be having a panic attack." He said, worried about his new friend. Marshall shook his head, however, and gave Chase a shaky smile.

"I-it'll be nice..." He said, and Chase took a step back. After that, Chase had kept his distance, but knew Marshall was still watching him, intrigued by the German Shepherd, whom was showing all his confidence and power through play. Instead of feeling jealous, however, Marshall was in awe and he continued to watch over the Shepherd, until Chase decided to make a move.

"Wanna play?" He asked, looking at the spotted dog with hope in his eyes. Marshall blinked and looked at Chase, before looking at the toy Chase had thrown at his feet. Marshall bit his lip.

"I-I'm not sure..."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Chase said, wagging his tail. Marshall couldn't help but smile at the encouragement in Chase's voice, before picking up the toy.

"Okay." He whispered, and Chase smiled. Soon, the two began to play with each other, and the more times they've played, the less and less shy Marshall was becoming, and more fitting into his breed. Ryder had feared he would have gone back into his shell when Marshall first fell in front of Chase, who had laughed slightly, and caused him to be embarrassed. Before Marshall could jump to conclusions though, Chase had explained he wasn't laughing _at_ him, it was just him being clumsy was natural, and the slip had been indeed humorous. Still, Chase made sure he was okay, making sure he didn't hurt Marshall's feelings, and once Marshall assured him he was fine, Chase chuckled a little. This caused Marshall to smile too.

After that, it seems like Shy!Marshall had never existed. He was more outgoing these days, keeping up with Chase perfectly, and more vocal of his opinion on matters. He didn't try to hide his clumsiness anymore, letting come naturally, and only to laugh it off with a joke, which caused Chase to laugh too. Chase was happy with the change, as was Ryder, but both reasons being entirely different.

Chase thought Marshall was more cute when he was outgoing and active. While Chase adored Shy!Marshall, Active!Marshall was more of his speed, and Chase really wanted a mate that could bested him in almost anything, and wouldn't hesitate trying to pin him down, despite being the slightly bigger dog of the two. Besides, it seems like Shy!Marshall has had some trouble in his past, and if that's the only reason that Marshall would come out, Chase thought he could live his life without ever seeing Marshall looking at him with big, blue eyes, waiting to be rejected.

Man, insecurities was a pain in the neck, sometimes.

Still, Chase wasn't going to give him up for the world. Seeing just how crazy he could make Marshall and break him out of his shell made Chase even crazier for the Dalmatian, and he'll try his best to continue doing that.

With a rub on the forehead of his sleeping mate, Chase wrapped his arms around the Dalmatian and kissed him on the cheek. He wasn't really sleepy, far from it, and then he looked up at the ceiling of his pup house.

 _I'll make you crazier, just so you don't have to be that way anymore Marshall._ He thought to himself. As if hearing this, Marshall shifted against his mate, soft snore echoing the house.

"Chase..." He muttered, smiling slightly in his sleep. Chase had heard that and he couldn't help but smile. _Love you so much._


	10. Better Than Revenge

**Chapter 10: Better than Revenge**

Chase stormed into the lookout, angrier than he's ever been his whole life.

"Who the hell does she think she is, coming to the beach and messing up _our_ playtime?! Huh?! And that damn innocent smile, UGH! Just thinking about it pisses me off." Chase muttered to himself, stopping mid-pace, as he shook his head, trying to rid himself of the memory just moments before. Now, you're probably wondering why Chase was angry, so here's a little flashback to the events prior to what's currently happening to Chase, and what caused his anger.

 _"I got it, I got it!" Marshall said, running towards the ball that he and Chase were playing with. The ball had just been a little over Marshall's head, and began to roll away just as the Dalmatian stopped when he heard Chase laugh._

 _"You got it huh?" He teased, smiling as Marshall chuckled._

 _"Okay, maybe I don't got it, but I WILL get it next time." He said, dramatically turning around to face the German Shepherd. Chase just let a small smile come across his face, his tail wagging. Moments like these were something Chase looked forward to, because they were so special to him, and especially if Marshall was involved. Especially the Dalmatian pup._

 _"You say that, but you never really caught it." Chase said, raising an eyebrow as Marshall scoffed. The Dalmatian was about to respond when another voice was heard, and suddenly, Chase's stomach was filled with dread. **Oh god,** Chase thought. **Anyone but her!**_

 _"Hey guys!" Everest shouted, running towards them. Marshall smiled, his tail wagging, while Chase scowled, giving the Husky a death glare._

 _"Everest, hi! What are you doing here?!" Marshall asked, running to meet her halfway. Everest just grinned._

 _"Jake and I are on vacation. We figured we were going to head over to the beach for a swim, since, you know, no water in the mountains." She giggled, causing Marshall to laugh as well. Chase, however, only rolled his eyes and shook his head, the scowl still on his face._

 _"Well, I'm glad you're here, Everest! Chase and I were playing volleyball. Wanna play?" Marshall asked. Everest blinked before looking over at Chase and the smile kind of, sort of fell. Just a little though, not noticeable._

 _"Um...sure, but we don't want to make the team uneven." Everest said. Before Chase could open his mouth with a reply, Marshall had already answered._

 _"You're right! Chase, why don't you sit this one out for a while, okay buddy?" Marshall asked, looking at Chase with pleading eyes. Chase gritted his teeth and smiled wide, looking forced._

 _"Sure thing, buddy." He said, making Marshall smile and then he turned to Everest._

 _"Everest, go get the ball!" He said. Everest grinned and began running towards the ball. While the two were distracted, Chase had slipped away, heading towards the lookout, looking quite pissed._

After that, Chase let out a forced sigh.

Everything had been going so smoothly, and everything felt just right, until SHE came along and ruined everything. Now, Marshall won't give him any time of day, and Chase, not use to being ignored, especially by his best friend-turned-secret-crush, was feeling some kind of way about that.

Also, Chase didn't like Everest from the start. She always came across as hyper, overly so, annoying, and somewhat of a ditz. Not that Skye was any better in that department, but Chase wasn't thinking about the Cockapoo, he was thinking about that no good, friend-stealing, hound of a dog named Everest. It should also be informed that Everest didn't like Chase either, always having a frown on her face whenever Marshall mentioned him, and when he's not looking, Everest would give Chase a slight glare that said, _Back off, he's mine._

No goddamn way.

No way a _newbie_ was going to steal something that rightfully belonged to Chase. No way that wannabe-German Shepherd was going to challenge him for his soon-to-be mate, and THINKS she's going to get away with it. No, Everest will NOT have Marshall and Chase wasn't going to ALLOW her to have him. Not without a fight, at least.

Still, Marshall really did care for Everest. A lot. And it bugged Chase.

Should Chase do something really offensive to her, something stupid, Marshall would be upset and most likely won't be mates with him. So, of course, Chase would have to smile painfully and do nothing about the way Everest treats him while in the face of Marshall, who doesn't seem to notice these things, nor how Everest seems to always want some alone time with him. Chase had to grin with so much force it'd hurt, while Everest continued to mock him in what the others deemed as a playful manner, when it really isn't. If Chase through a hissy fit - like what he'd almost did at the beach - and insulted Everest, Marshall would mostly be hurt by his friend's odd behavior, and that was a no-no in Chase's book.

But every time Chase saw Everest, he wanted to spit in her face.

She was so goddamn smug whenever Marshall talked to her, spent more time with her, than Chase. She knew it, too, and she knew she would always win the battle, because Chase loved Marshall, as a mate, and didn't want to jeopardize his chances of that, in case for some strange reason, Marshall deemed him worthy to be his mate. Yet, Everest was sucking up all his time, never letting Chase in edgewise, and Chase could see his face whenever they talked. It made his blood boil with something fierce, because Everest was winning him over and Chase wasn't.

But Chase isn't going to sit around much longer. He had to do something fast, or risk losing Marshall to Everest, and he cannot have that. He had to do something.

"But what?" He muttered, looking at the ceiling. With no hope of an answer, Chase sighed, dropping his head when he heard the doors slide open.

"Hello? Everest? It's Bruno. You said to meet you here, right?" A voice asked, nervous. Suddenly, an idea clicked into Chase's mind and he smiled deviously. The Shepherd turned around, surprising the Border Collie, it looks like.

"Actually, Everest isn't here. But I could take you to her. I'm her closest friend, Chase." He said. The Collie, Bruno, smiled.

* * *

Marshall had been silently wondering where Chase was as Everest continued to talk. The girl just would not stop, and it was kind of getting annoying to the Dalmatian.

Don't get him wrong, Everest was the sweetest girl he knew, but she was very pushy. He knew Everest liked him that way, and Marshall may have returned some of her feelings, but he knew, deep inside, that his heart belongs to one person.

Chase.

"And then, Jake decided to put up some signs to warn the snowboarders-" Marshall sighed, bored out of his mind. He had been starting to wonder what the heck was wrong with him when he decided he liked Everest as a mate too, when a voice interrupted them.

"Everest?" They both turned around to see Chase and some other dog Marshall didn't know standing there. The Dalmatian blinked while the Husky's face went pale. "I knew it was you!"

"Who are you?" Everest asked, but something about her tone put Marshall off.

"Everest, it's me. Bruno. Your mate." The Border Collie said, taking a step forward. Everest instinctively took a step back, while Marshall frowned, looking at her.

"Mate? You never told me you had a mate." He said. Everest gulped, wanting to explain herself, when the Collie frowned.

"Who are you, exactly?"

"I'm Marshall, Everest's friend." Marshall said. Bruno frowned.

"Everest, you never told anyone you had a mate? Why did you keep it a secret?" He asked, wanting an explanation. Everest open her mouth to speak, when Marshall cut her off, a little bit angry.

"So the whole time you were flirting with me, you had a MATE?!" The Dalmatian squeaked, to which Bruno deadpanned.

"N-no! I was going to tell you, Marshall, honest!"

"Before or after you'd slept with me?!" Marshall asked, glaring at Everest. Everest bit her lip, tears started to appear in her eyes.

"You know, I'm starting to think you're not as faithful as I'd thought you were to me," Bruno said, also glaring at Everest. Everest looked at the two, despair written on her face, as her mouth open and closed repeatedly. Bruno shook his head. "I loved you Everest. I want you to remember that." With that, Bruno walked away. Everest was quiet for a moment before she broke out into a run.

"Bruno, wait! I'm sorry!"

Marshall and Chase watched them go.

"Can you believe that? And here I thought Everest was nice!" Marshall said. Chase merely scoffed, mumbling to himself. "Well...I guess that means I'm destined to be alone now."

"What?" Chase's head snapped so fast. Marshall shrugged.

"It's true. Rubble has Diamond, Rocky has Zuma, Everest has this Bruno person, probably not anymore, and Skye has you. I'm the only one without a mate." The Dalmatian said. Before he could continue, however, Chase planted a kiss on him, surprising the Dally. Marshall squealed, struggling, and when they broke away, Marshall looked at him, a light blush coming across his face.

"For the record, Skye doesn't have me, she likes pretending that she does." Chase whispered huskily into his ear. Marshall shivered and tried, but failed to fight off the grin that was slowly coming across his face.

"Does that mean I have you then?" He asked, feeling giddy. A roll of eyes was his answer before Chase kissed him again.

Marshall was happy that he has Chase as a mate, and Chase was happy that he finally got even with Everest. Getting Marshall as a mate works well too.

* * *

A/n: For the record, I don't really dislike Everest. Actually, she's like, my fourth favorite character. But I've used Skye twice in this story as a bad guy so I decided to change it up for a bit. I don't feel sorry about Skye all that much, she's my least favorite, even before I was attacked by crazy Chase x Skye fans.


	11. I'd Lie

**Chapter 11: I'd Lie**

"And so, we were just standing around, quite unsure what just happened." Chase said, snickering at the end. Marshall hummed, not saying anything, as he kept his focus mainly on Chase. Seeing this, Chase raised an eyebrow.

"You okay? You haven't been speaking throughout the whole story." He said, waking Marshall up from his daydream. Marshall blinked, before shaking his head, smiling as his blue eyes twinkled.

"I'm fine, and I'm listening. Please, go ahead." He said. Chase stared at him for a few moments before breaking out into a smile.

"Okay, so Rubble, being the youngest and sort of a hothead, well no, maybe impatient would be a better word, anyway-" As Chase continued to talk about his and Rubble's adventure, Marshall was lost in his thoughts again. He couldn't help but let his eyes slide down Chase's body, appreciating it, as the smile grew. _My, how handsome you've grown Chase._ The Dalmatian thought, licking his lips when he manage to spot the German Shepherd's crotch. He wondered, with Chase's body spurt, did he ever grow as big down there, and a light, dusky pink hue came across his face at the mere thought.

"Marshall, are you even listening right now?" Chase asked, more amused than anything. Marshall couldn't help but grin, letting Chase know he hadn't been paying attention, which caused him to roll his eyes. "If you're not going to pay attention, at least pretend that you are, instead of looking like I'm boring you to death."

"I'm sorry Chase." Marshall said with sincerity. Chase chuckled, looking at the Dally. Marshall could forever get lost in a sea of gold and brown, with their intensity making him crumble, as the German Shepherd could probably read him like a book and call the Dally out on his behavior.

Not that Marshall mind it. Who knows what could have happen if Chase thought Marshall was having...unclean thoughts about him?

"It's okay, buddy. Guess I'm taking up you're time so I'm letting you go...for now." Chase said, smirking. Marshall couldn't help but shiver, as that smirk held something, meant something, though Marshall wasn't quite sure what it was. Either way, it made the Dally blush and stutter, getting up so he could finish cleaning out his pup house.

"T-thanks." He said, waving goodbye. Chase did the same too, snickering behind his paw.

Marshall ignored how flush he was feeling.

* * *

"I swear to god, I will never fall in love ever again."

"Don't say that. Just because you and Skye didn't work out doesn't mean everyone's the same." Marshall said as he watched Chase pace back and forth in front of him.

The German Shepherd was upset - and rightly so - and Marshall was doing his best to calm him down, before he did something he'll regret. Chase paused in his pacing, before shaking his head, and continued to do so. Marshall sighed.

"Chase-"

"What?!" He spat out, glaring at the Dalmatian. Marshall flinched, which Chase noticed and quickly changed his tune. "Sorry. It's just, I really loved her Marshall. You know this. I've been pinning for her ever since we've met, getting to be her mate was like a dream come true for me, and then...she ended it. No warning whatsoever, she didn't want to be my mate anymore." The Shepherd sounded so hurt and betrayed, Marshall couldn't help but sympathize with him, along with a burning hate for the goldendoodle pup named Skye.

"I'm sorry she broke your heart." Was all Marshall could say. He'd so badly wanted to tell Chase not to give up, that there's someone out there for him, someone who happens to be a black and white Dalmatian named Marshall.

But he knew he couldn't say these things. It'll probably freak him out.

Chase sighed, sitting next to Marshall, and laying his head down on Marshall's shoulder. Marshall went perfectly still, heart slightly picking up speed - to the point where Chase should be able to hear it - as a light blush came across his face.

"Not your fault, but...hold me, please." Chase whimpered and Marshall did so with no complaint. He had felt Chase's tears dripped down on his shoulder, which caused him to squeeze him slightly, but nevertheless, didn't say anything.

He'll never forgive Skye for hurting his best friend-turned-secret-crush. Ever.

* * *

"Let's see, your favorite color is red, your favorite flavor of food is steak, born in November 12, your Zodiac sign is the Scorpio, you hate backstabbers and people who basically wants to hurt you and your friends. Your hero is your dad, you enjoy outings, and of course, when it comes to love, you always give it your all. There is no half and half with you, they gotta be yours or nothing. Oh, and you can sing, but you prefer the drums instead." Marshall said, looking at Chase, who smiled, wagging his tail.

"It's amazing just how well you know me, Marshall." Chase said. Marshall blushed and bit his lip.

"You are my best friend, Chase. I would like to think that's part of the quota." He said, but Chase shook his head.

"I guess I could say the same thing. Your favorite color is blue, your favorite flavor of food is cheese, born in December 20, your Zodiac sign is the Sagittarius, you hate liars and people who wants to hurt you and your friends. Your hero is Apollo, your favorite thing in the whole world is sleeping - don't deny it - and when it comes to love, you're usually at your best when your mate is at their best. Once committed, I don't there's a reason for you to leave, now, is there? You too can sing, though, a bit shy." Chase said. Marshall was stunned at all the information Chase had said, and blushed.

"Wow...Chase, that's...wow..."

Chase chuckled.

"Take your time."

"I mean, we're best friends and we share everything, but...I'm still amazed that you kept that much info on me." Marshall said, making Chase raise an eyebrow.

"Are you surprise? I like keeping tabs on things that are important, and Marshall," Chase lend over to whisper something in the Dally's ear, causing Marshall's breath to hitch as a light blush came across his face. "You ARE important. To me." Before Marshall could say anything, Chase grabbed his face and began kissing him. Marshall's eyes went wide, but excitedly kissed back, moaning. When the two broke for air, Marshall panting and blushing, Chase smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too Chase."


	12. Bad Blood

**Chapter 12 : Bad Blood**

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT BITCH!"

Rocky, who had been busy working on his mate's surfboard (seriously, this thing breaks more than Marshall breaking stuff all on his own), blinked and looked up to see a certain Dalmatian pup stomping towards him, anger not even describing the length of fury on Marshall's face.

"Um, Marshall? You okay, buddy?" Rocky asked, hesitatingly. It wasn't often that Marshall ever got angry, but when he did, it was best to leave him alone. Chase - Marshall's mate and best friend - had learned that out the hard way. Marshall snarled, blue eyes narrowing at the mix-breed.

"No, I am not okay, Rocky. Do I _look_ okay to you?!" He hissed, his fur standing up. Rocky quickly scooted over to the side, away from Marshall. Chase, for all that he is, had a bad attitude when pissed off - going into overprotective drive, his anger was nothing to sneeze at, and the consequences for that usually involves bite marks, scratches, bleeding, and an injury like a broken bone or two. Marshall's anger, at this present time, made Chase's anger look like a puppy - with large canines and some very sharp claws.

"What happen?"

"Skye happened," Marshall spat out, glaring at the ground. "She knows I'm Chase's mate. She knows we are together, and yet she STILL went after him. I just saw them together when Skye planted a kiss on Chase's lips." He narrowed his eyes. "The worst part about it is that Chase wasn't even fighting back." Suddenly, angry blue eyes became cloudy with tears and a flash of pain and hurt came across. "I think he still loves her. I think he doesn't want to be my mate anymore..."

"What?! That's crazy talk, Chase loves you Marshall!" Rocky shouted, for once in his life feeling anger towards the sky-flying pup. He use to think she was kind and sweet, and yes, a huge flirt (because if she wasn't flirting with Chase, it had been Zuma, which pissed Rocky off to no end), but she really wasn't a bad pup.

Marshall sniffled.

"If that's true, then why didn't he push her off? Why is it that whenever she was around, he seems to forget about me? He never forgot his feelings for Skye, Rocky...I heard him mutter 'I love you, Skye' in his sleep once." The tears were falling now, and Rocky bit his lip.

"I don't know, but what I do know, Marshall, is that Chase would never cheat on you. Not only because he loves you, but because that's just not who he is. He detest dishonesty, why would he cheat?" Rocky said. Marshall was quiet, snuggling under Rocky's chest, taking comfort from his friend.

"Yeah...if there's one thing I know about Chase, it's that he would never hurt me like this...Skye, on the other hand," Marshall growled. "To think I'd called her a sister. She's hurting my relationship with Chase, and I won't stand for it."

"That's the spirit," Rocky muttered. "Are you going to fight for your mate?"

Marshall looked at him with glowing eyes, mischief and superiority showing loud and clear.

"Of course I am! He was _mine_ after all, he had chosen me first...Skye's just going to have to accept that. She lost, and I won; and I have to remind Chase exactly who he belongs to." He said, chuckling darkly. Rocky smirked.

"Go get him, tiger."

"Dog."

"Whatever."

Marshall just grinned before making his way back to his pup house, already planning how to get back at a certain mate-stealing pup. Rocky turned back to the surfboard, polishing it up for his mate. He began humming a little under his throat.

"Cause baby now we got bad blood..."


End file.
